


Finding Room to be Happy

by doublxpistol



Series: Body Talks [2]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Billy Loomis, Canon Compliant, Co-dependence, M/M, Much softer this time, Porn with some plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Religious Themes, Top Stu Macher, some internalized homophobia, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublxpistol/pseuds/doublxpistol
Summary: It's been months since they had gotten any alone time since -- the incident. Billy lets his guard down, and Stu is all too eager to take advantage of it.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Series: Body Talks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Finding Room to be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a series, not too sure yet! I just wanted to make something a little softer for stu, and show how much they actually do care about each other ; )

They hadn’t really spoken about the incident since it happened, too focused on covering their tracks to care for whatever weirdness was going on between them. (Even if it  _ was  _ the most incredible experience they had enjoyed in their short lives.) Billy could read the other’s face like he had known it his whole life, Stu wasn’t very complex, not to him at least. He was passionate, and explosive— yet Stu would yield to him like soft dough in his hands. He chased after what made him feel good at the time, and that thing just happened to be another boy. He knows full well what the consequences would be for their endeavors. Stu had grown up in a very strict home of devout Catholics, and he had been taught his whole life that a man should never sleep with a man— but he was older now, and if he could kill someone, well— he was already going to Hell, so what did it matter if he kissed a boy or two? 

He had tried to forget about the day altogether, but the memory haunted him in the dead of night, when he tried to fall asleep. Those pale lips wrapped around a bloody blade in the darkness, beckoning him closer into a life of Sin. Billy was the Demon come to tempt him, and Stu was all too eager to yield to temptation, as humans are wont to do. 

Billy couldn’t understand how he could allow himself to act so… passive. It was so unusual for the loud-mouthed nuisance he was most days, it was something about Billy that brought this out in the boy, and that fascinated him. 

Stu was a welcome distraction from life most days too— but in the hours following their delicious frolic in Billy’s sheets, he was forced to abandon his warm bed to hurry to Sidney’s, much to his displeasure. The alibi was crucial for them. Stu did his best to coax him back into bed, whining about how cold it was without him, that thought alone almost made him turn back around to join him in bed once more. The feeling of arms around him had been intoxicating, Billy knew damn well if he caved in now, he would never be able to pull himself away again. He could lose himself in the comfort the other boy provided, but— they had a plan, and they had to stick to it. 

They parted with a smoldering kiss, and Billy doubted himself again, it was too tempting to indulge in his passion. There wasn’t a name for whatever this was, and somehow that was freeing, they could do whatever they wanted in their little bubble, there was no limit of what they could be. Billy kissed him for a long moment, before finally finding it in him to pull away with a heavy sigh. He knew he  _ should  _ be feeling guilty about what they had done, how their souls were stained with countless sins, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He tried to convince himself that he didn’t  _ really  _ care about Stu, out of principle, yet the boy took up a piece of his heart. He knew that it could only be called  _ love  _ if Billy had ever felt such an emotion. He was remote from those around them— above them. Stu however was able to climb to meet him, with fierce loyalty and sweet kisses.

The next time they saw each other was after the whole ordeal had blown over months later, it had taken twice as long due to the reporters swarming over the topic of Maureen Prescott’s brutal murder. Every mention of the name reminded him of their success, knowing damn well that  _ Cotton  _ hadn’t been the director in the performance, it filled his chest with pride— He remembered vaguely that pride would likely be his downfall but he’s done much worse than be prideful. It felt good, he had tasted the forbidden fruit and desired a second taste. Nonetheless, none of the reporters had any idea what had really happened that night, Billy felt drunk on the knowledge. 

They were alone in Billy’s basement alone, for the first time in two months, sorting through a box of old VHS tapes they had gotten at a garage sale down the street. The news was playing in the background, noise to keep the silence away, he had always hated the silence. It was easier to listen to meanlessly talking than listening to how silent the empty house was. 

_ We follow the proceedings of Cotton Weary’s trial tonight, for the cold blooded murder of his lover, Maureen Prescott—  _

It was a bell going off inside his head, and like Pavlov’s loyal dog, Stu’s head perked up as well, meeting his gaze for a short tense moment. The memory was clear in their minds still, though months old, Billy could still see the memory with precise detail. And the time following it, well— that was a little more blurry, but no less had a dedicated space in his brain. 

His dark eyes flickered down to Stu’s lips, he could see clearly how blood had looked painted against the pale pink of his lower lip. The sight of Stu with a bloody knife caught between his pearly white teeth was permanently in the back of his mind, and the focus of his dirtiest fantasies. 

The space closed between them, Billy immediately taking a place in the taller’s lap, pressing himself as close as he could without being inside him. He had forgotten how good it felt to be close to Stu’s warmth, so soft, and so terribly alive. There were a solid few minutes that he was nuzzling drunkenly into his neck. Stu chuckled from deep in his chest, it almost felt like purring to him, he held Billy against himself tightly, resting his chin on top of his head. He didn’t know how long they sat like that, too enamored with the feeling of a person holding him. It was comforting, and in their short lives, they hadn’t enjoyed as much comfort as they should have. On top of that, physical affection had never been prominent in their families, it created a longing for contact that had never been given. 

Billy snapped out of his daze when the television went to commercial, pulling away to hold Stu’s face. The other boy simply smiled at him, as if nothing else in the world mattered but having Billy’s eyes on him. His heart fluttered, which he quickly blamed on their position rather than feeling anything for Stu. It was scary to see how  _ genuine  _ his feelings seemed, that maybe Stu cared about him. He refused to be vulnerable, that’s how people make mistakes, that’s how hearts (like his) get broken. But try as he might to deny his heart, his body spoke volumes for him— there was nothing in this world he desired as much as Stu. 

Stu leaned their foreheads together, his eyes closing blissfully, as if he wasn’t afraid of Billy’s presence like he ought to be. His lips were twisted in a small smile, content being close to his idol so intimately.

Some part of him thought it was incredibly foolish to be this exposed, if he wanted to, he could end Stu’s life right now. It was the same feeling that came with holding a little wounded bird in his hands. The power of knowing he could end Stu so easily, and the other would  _ let him. _ There was never any doubt in him, he would never want to see Stu’s demise. Seeing his beautiful eyes finally gloss over— the idea alone was too much for him to imagine. So many people had left him over the years, even the people who were supposed to love him the most— if Stu left him too, well, that would be the end of it he supposed.

Somehow, they were fated to be together, one way or another. They were Bonnie and Clyde- Butch Kassidy and the Sundance Kid— Outlaws by definition. He couldn’t imagine anyone else to be at his side to comfort him. They were in this fateful dance until the end, and even then they would meet again in Hell. Deep in their souls they knew, that the end of one of them, would mean an end to both. Souls so intertwined that they were perpetually a heartbreak away from self destruction. 

Billy kissed him again, wriggling in his lap, all but begging for hands to be on him again. Stu was all too eager to start roaming his body, his hands slipping under his shirt to feel his skin. He inhaled sharply at the feeling of cold hands on him, unable to contain a shiver. The other just gave him that same stupid grin, completely and utterly infatuated with the cute blond boy that had fallen in his lap. For now, Stu knew he had full permission to touch, and caress as much as he wanted, and  _ oh  _ did he want that, Billy had surrendered himself just enough to enjoy what he gifted him in gentle touches. The look the taller gave him was absolutely lecherous, some dark desire brewing a storm in his eyes. Perhaps it was driven by some deep instinct to make Billy suffer for the pain he inflicted last time, but Stu never thought that deeply about things. 

“What d’ya wanna do?” Stu whispered to him, his breath brushing against his flush face. He was every bit the monster Billy knew he was, despite how soft a facade he was wearing, Stu was capable of brutal things, just as he was, yet he was also choosing to show mercy to that injured bird. But when he looked in his eyes, he saw nothing but all consuming admiration, and zealous devotion. Something short circuited in Billy’s mind, hearing nothing but his own heartbeat in his ears. 

He had allowed himself to fall in such a vulnerable position, but he found he didn’t mind it if it was Stu. He supposed the feeling was what love should be— but Billy was different, it wasn’t possible for him to feel such soft emotions _.  _ Stu was  _ beneath _ him, he was loud, ignorant and crass, his reading level was only that of an eighth grader’s— but even those qualities of him, seemed worth everything he got in return for his adoration. If Billy could ever have an equal, he supposed he could allow for it to be Stu. (If Billy could  _ love  _ anyone, who else could it be but him?)

He let out a breath, before rolling his hips against Stu’s lap, earning a snarl in his ear that made him shudder. Stu was the predator that Billy had tamed with brutal kisses, and now he demanded a reward for all his  _ hard work  _ lately. He knew full well what he was doing, tempting a wild one like the other, the rush he got from hearing Stu sound so  _ animalistic _ was so worth whatever was awaiting him. 

“You could fuck me,” Billy suggested casually, as if he hadn’t been having a crisis about allowing himself to submit— to another man on top of it. He heard a hitch in Stu’s breath, and his smirk was all sharp edges, and smugness, as if it had been his plan all along. 

Stu pushed him forward onto the floor, a hand on either side of his head. He was a good amount larger than Billy, he cast a shadow over his entire face. Yet his eyes still glimmered in the low light, his lower lip shiny with their shared saliva, and his blond hair cast around him like a mock halo. For a moment, he was similar to that hauntingly gorgeous Lucifer that had fallen from the heavens for challenging God. He was the source of all his sins, but as payment for his sinful deeds, all he wanted was to ravish the divine being that tempted him so. 

“Oh yeah? That’d be a real treat,” Stu murmured, leaning down to press wet kisses to his sharp jaw. The feeling was so alien to Billy, he made a short squeaking noise before a hand flew up to cover his mouth. His face was a furious pink, looking at the ceiling and praying that Stu hadn’t heard his weakness. But alas, a chuckle met his ears, and he shrunk under him, too embarrassed to let himself relax again. 

“It’s okay, I promise. I  _ want  _ to hear you. Your dad isn’t gonna be home for a while, we’re all alone,” Stu’s eyes gleamed at him, his tongue running across his lip as he leered down at his prey. Billy gasped as a hand touched his wrist, gently guiding his hand away from his mouth to tangle their fingers together, though that did nothing to alleviate his blush. “Be as loud as you want, Billy,” He whispered, making himself comfortable between the blond’s legs. His free hand went to his fly, making quick work of it as if he had done this to Billy a hundred times before, all the while kissing down his slender neck. He sighed, and finally gave a slow nod. Permission. They were both damned anyway, might as well enough all of life’s pleasures while they were here.

Stu grinned against his skin, immediately working off the deliciously tight shirt off the other, enjoying every inch of pale skin exposed to him. All of it was proof of Billy’s trust in him. His skin was flushed all over, Stu couldn’t keep himself from feeling him up, watching the boy squirm under him with a bulge peeking out from where his pants were undone. He had never dreamed he would see Billy in such a disheveled state but it was  _ gorgeous  _ on him. And he didn’t even have to kill someone to see it. 

He kissed his way down to the shadow of his hip bone, right above where blond curls peaked from his already half off boxers. Billy gasped, his hand grasping the other’s broad shoulder. Stu shivered at the feeling, fluttering his gaze back up to that flushed face as he tugged his pants and boxers all the way off. He flung Billy’s leg over his shoulder, fixing him with a wicked grin as his mouth pressed a kiss to the side of his cock. 

He was practically nuzzling against it as it hardened under his attention, all soft kisses and kitten licks. Billy whined, his fingers tightening in his short hair, “Stu, shit— Please your mouth,” Billy cried, his hips twitching against the rough carpet. He had forgotten he was pressed against his basement floor, he had been so caught up in the hands on him that he had lost track of where he was. Billy would have never guessed that that itchy carpet would feel like Heaven.

His chuckle was light across his dick, making him shiver again. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you? Getting greedy now,” Stu chided, his fingers brushing lightly against his tight hole to tease . He pressed his lips to the tip of his cock, savoring the taste of him on his lips. Billy whined again, arching his back and into the other, he might as well have rolled over with his ass in the air how much his body was begging for it. His cock was weeping a pearly liquid, and shiny with the other boy’s spit, flushed all the way to his angular hips. 

“ _ Anything _ .” Billy answered. “Just  _ get on with it.”  _ His voice was no more than a growl, glaring at the other for his teasing. Billy was used to getting what he wanted immediately, and Stu had never been one to say no to him in the first place. There was some unnamed desire that wanted him to show Billy all the affection he had been keeping from him. 

“Won’t you just be  _ good  _ for me? Can’t you be a good boy?” Stu asked in a whisper. His breath caught in his throat, a sudden heat coiling in his gut as soon as Stu had said those words. Billy felt like he was going to drown in his desire. 

“Y-Yes. I’ll be good,” He promised, as he finally let his muscles relax as the other requested. Stu grinned at him, instead of looking like the monster he had been before, he just looked like any other teenage boy that was hopelessly infatuated. “You’re such a good boy, Billy,” He purred, his fingers curling around his cock and giving a long, delicious stroke to pull a cry from the blond. His head was spinning with all the new information he was learning about himself right now, he could barely keep up with all the sweet attention he was receiving. Billy hadn’t even known that a desire for affection like this even existed in him until now, and now— there wasn’t  _ enough. _

“Such a sweet boy asking to be fucked. You really want it that bad? Say the magic words,” Stu whispered, and after a long moment of silence, licking a broad stripe over his entrance. 

Billy couldn’t help the small yelp that left him before he could stop himself, squirming uselessly against the grip on his hips. 

“P-Please! Please, Stu I want to be so good for you,” He slurred, “Please fuck me,” Billy could hardly believe it was his own voice in his ears— debaunched and husky. He was drunk on being the sole focus of Stu’s hands and mouth, he would say damn near anything to keep him licking him like that. The sight of Billy looking so utterly  _ adorable  _ is permanently fixed in his mind, pink cheeked with his eyes squeezed shut and lips opened to pant. 

“Good boy,” Stu praised in his sugary sweet tone, before delving into him again. His tongue was hot, and overwhelming inside him, slowly working him over with meticulous attention. The muscles slowly relaxed along with the rest of him, he could feel Billy’s thighs quiver as he tried to close around his head. “P-Please,” He muttered, trying his best to rock back onto his tongue, demanding more from the other. Stu was eager to take advantage of his begging, slurping, and kissing everywhere his tongue could reach. Spit was running down his chin, and his face was flushed as he pressed as closely as he could, enjoying every inch of him he could find. He slipped two fingers into him easily, earning a low moan from somewhere above him. 

The blond threw his head back with a sob, his toes curling as Stu poked around his insides curiously— searching restlessly so that he could make Billy scream for once. There was no blood involved yet this was the closest anything has gotten to making Billy Loomis scream. Stu had total control over when how and how many times he would come, the thought alone almost made him go mad with power. Billy told himself he only allowed it because it was just means to a very good ending— and If there was any good left in the world, it was in Stu’s mouth. 

He pulled out with a satisfied hum, pushing Billy’s long slender legs apart before him, licking his lips like he was being presented a meal. “Are you ready for my cock? My sweet boy, such a good slut for me,” Stu whispered, pressing kissing down his neck as his hips rolled against the other’s plush ass. He had to admit, Billy looked good in those tight jeans he insisted on wearing all the time. He had never thought he was gay before Billy, everything about him contradicted what he had known his whole life. There was something about his pouty lips, messy hair and tight shirts that just  _ begged  _ for Stu to fall in love with. 

“Fuck me, Stu, God—  _ please.”  _ He begged, wrapping his arms tightly around Stu’s shoulders, giving wet kisses to any skin he could reach. “If you don’t get inside me  _ now _ I-  _ Oh _ !” Billy cried out, his nails sinking into his back and leaving bright red lines in their wake. Stu pressed into him relentlessly, pushing him into the carpet, earning a wail from him, which he tried to stifle with slender fingers. 

“Baby,  _ baby— _ I told you I want to hear you,” Stu insisted, pushing his hand away to hear the end of his wail. Billy shook his head, hiding his face in the other’s neck, he couldn’t stand the idea of appearing so weak in front of him— to be so vulnerable was nothing but an invitation for heartbreak. “Say my name,” Stu encouraged him, tightening his hold on his thighs to where his fingers would surely be imprinted the next morning. 

“S-Stu,” Was Billy’s breathless reply, trembling as Stu’s thick cock stretched him open. His movement was firm but somehow still tender, as if he was afraid to hurt Billy— as if pain was enough to scare him off. “Stu! God— fuck, just fuck me already,” He really was trying to be demanding, but his voice only came out a broken, and high pitched whisper. 

Stu growled in his ear, sounding half feral as he rutted into him with abandon. Billy made another high pitched noise, keening pleasantly in response. “So good, baby boy,” He praised, cupping Billy’s cheek to kiss him. The blond huffed, trying to wiggle out of his sight, but he was held firmly by his chin and cheeks as Stu looked down at him smugly— looking too much like the cat with the canary. Billy’s face was flushed and sweaty, intoxicated by his sudden dominant attitude, he had no idea that Stu would sound so good talking filth in his ear. 

“So glad you’re so good for me, or I would’ve had to punish my sweet boy, and we don’t want that do we?” Stu continued, raising his eyebrows as expecting an answer, despite Billy being too overwhelmed by his cock to answer. 

“Maybe I’ll cut you up next time, would you like that, baby?” Billy’s eyes rolled back, as something was brushed deep inside him— how could this feel so good? It was wrong to be gay wasn’t it, so why was this so addicting? He nodded weakly as his toes curled, “So good, Stu,” Billy’s back arched gracefully, panting and pushing against every thrust into him. “Say I’m good again,” He begged, his voice no louder than a murmur. A chuckle answered him, and Billy wanted nothing more than to bury himself under the sheets out of embarrassment. 

“Good boy, Billy, taking my cock so well. You’re so gorgeous, and you pretend you don’t know it, but you  _ do _ , lovely thing.” Stu didn’t waste a second, rolling his hips at a few different angles until he found a spot that made Billy sob. “My little pillow princess aren’t you? I’m not gonna stop until you’re crying for it, gonna fill you up so good,” He groaned, earning a loud moan from the blond. Billy hated how much he wanted this, to fulfill every single one of Stu’s fantasies if it meant feeling like this. His endless praise only proved to fuel his ego, but what else was Stu for, if not to encourage his madness. 

“You’re going to wait until I tell you to come, okay baby?” Stu wrapped his large hand around the other’s weeping cock. Billy bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, managing a small nod at the other. Stu wore that manic grin that was so familiar to him, he couldn’t resist trying to see it over and over. 

“I’ve been watching you these past months, I wanted to get you alone so bad. Those cuts really hurt y’know!” Stu pouted at him, as if he wasn’t leisurely fucking his best friend at the moment. “I wanted to get you alone so I could make you feel as good as you made me feel,” His grip tightened, but his pace remained the same, serving only to drive Billy out of his mind. He could feel teeth on his neck, promising dark bruises come morning, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, though he tried desperately to keep them from falling. He didn’t know what was causing the reaction in him, all he knew was he didn’t want it to stop. Billy was overwhelmed to the point of tears, he had never been in a position like this before— it was a feat in and of itself for Stu to even get him on his back. Tender attention had been the key to unraveling him, just his luck that Stu had found it out before him. 

“Are you getting close, baby? You’re so tight, and wet, so good for me,” He purred, his voice husky against his sweaty neck. Billy choked on a moan, gripping his shoulders as if they were the only thing still keeping him intact. The heat in his stomach was burning him up, he could hardly contain himself yet he promised he wouldn’t come without Stu’s permission. Never in his life had he wanted to surrender to anyone, but here Stu was— being an exception. 

“You want me to come in you? Fill you up like I know you want? Such a slut for me,” Stu asked with a casual tilt of his head and an exquisite roll of his hips. Billy couldn’t find it in him to reply, hysterically nodding at whatever filth was being said to him. “I’m so close— Fuck. Billy. You’re so beautiful, damn— you don’t even… “ Stu leaned their foreheads together, giving him that look of complete adoration, as if Billy was the only thing in the world that mattered. “I want us to come together,” His fingers tangled together with one of Billy’s hands, pressing it against the floor to thrust roughly into him, savoring every little squeak and whine that fell from his pretty mouth. 

His hair was a mess, his mouth stuck open in a permanent moan, and his dark eyes fixed blankly on the boy in front of him. From here, Stu could see exactly how flustered he was, though the boy would never admit it. “Okay?” He pressed as his lips drew constellations on his jaw. 

“Yes! Just let me  _ come already,”  _ Billy huffed though it came more as a breathy sigh. 

The pace was immediately punishing, and he regretted not doing this sooner. The receiving end was much more pleasurable than he had ever dreamed of. 

Stu was still looking down at him with that sappy expression, more focused on bringing his partner to completion than himself— on memorizing every detail of his rosy pink cheeks.

“Come now, baby.” His voice was a whisper in his ear, shoving him tumbling into oblivion. The stifling heat in his blood finally gave way to blissful whiteness, pressing himself closer to the boy above him. Warmth painted his insides, earning a low noise from deep in his chest. He could hear more praises for him pouring out of Stu as he kissed his face endlessly, telling him how good he did, and how beautiful he looked full of his come. They stayed together for what felt like forever, before he pulled out with a low groan. The feeling of being full was a strange one, but not something he would avoid in the future. Only Stu would ever see him like this. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you scream like that,” Stu told him smugly, rubbing his thumb along the back of his hand. The gesture was strangely intimate, and that alone scared Billy. It had all been too much— no one had ever been that nice to him, or shown him this much unabashed love. (Was it love, or rather obsession?) 

“Hey, hey— What’s wrong, Billy?” 

The tears he had been holding back finally trailed down his still flushed cheeks, lips swollen from kissing and feeling utterly defeated. He sniffled, and wiped at his face before Stu stopped him by cupping his cheeks. “Did I hurt you? Was it something I said?” 

Billy glared at him, shoving weakly at his broad chest as if his muscles were strong enough at the moment to get away from him. “Y-You don’t mean those things you said,” He whispered in a fierce tone, accusing Stu of a crime that he would never commit. No one cared about Billy, a fact he knew all too well. People came into his life, and left him behind when they realized how fucked up he was. 

“Of course I mean what I said, why else would I say it?” Stu pouted at him with a furrowed brow, trying to figure out the complex puzzle he had been given. His breath hitched, once more trying to stifle his quiet crying. He hated feeling so  _ weak.  _

“You’re gorgeous, Billy. I mean that,” He promised with a smile, peppering kisses across his nose and cheekbones, “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted. Don’t you feel the same?” 

Now that, was a loaded question. Billy didn’t feel things like  _ normal people  _ did, he supposed however, that Stu wasn’t really normal either. They could be whatever they wanted, and right now, Billy wanted to soak up all the affection he was willing to offer him. 

“I think so,” He finally agreed, managing to finally meet that bright gaze. Stu looked as if he had just handed him the winning lottery ticket, his arms wrapping around his waist to pull him into a crushing hug. 

“You’re amazing, and I’ll tell you every day if I have to,” Stu murmured, “Let’s go get you cleaned up, baby. And then we can make out some more, and maybe…” His eyes drifted down to Billy’s still exposed dick, earning a glare and a light shove. 

“You wish,” There were still tear tracks staining his face, but at least now there was a funny little smile on his lips. They could worry about their problems later, for now, they could just enjoy each other. 


End file.
